Season 02 Episode 07, "Creeping About"
|Row 2 title = Season: |Row 2 info = Strike Witches Season 2 |Row 3 title = Episode Number: |Row 3 info = 7 |Row 4 title = Airdate: |Row 4 info = August 19, 2010 |Row 5 title = Previous Episode: |Row 5 info = Higher than the Sky |Row 6 title = Next Episode: |Row 6 info = Please Grant Me Wings }} It is early morning at the Strike Witches' base in Romagna. Sanya flies back, tired after a long night patrolling the frontier (this scene was likely reused from episode 7 of season 1, with some alteration). She stumbles into her shared room and onto Eila's bed as the other witches are asleep, aside from Mio, and Lucchini. Mio is training with her sword, Lucchini is collecting beetles. She eventually finds one that is brightly colored, red and black, and only has four legs. rather than reflect on the lack of legs, she celebrates her find, and brings it back into the base. She soon has other things to think about. It turns out that the maintenance group has just completed the Witches' bath, and it will be ready at noon. Until then, Lucchini, Eila, Perrine, Yoshika and Lynne have to train, running around the base. After sending them off, Minna, showing visible fatigue, is invited to try out the bath by Mio. It emerges that Minna has 199 victories, one away from a new award. After the girls finish running they go take a bath. Lynne has apparently gone up a cup size, according to careful analysis on the part of Eila. They finish bathing, and get dressed. This is where things begin to go wrong. The strange bug Lucchini caught had escaped earlier, caused a power outage, and hid itself in Lynne's pants. After she puts them on, it begins to crawl around, to her immense embarrassment and discomfort, requiring her to remove them. It flies off, assaulting both Eila and Perrine in a similar fashion. Then it makes its escape. Meanwhile, Trude is trying fruitlessly to wake up her roommate, gradually losing her temper as more and more of Erica's junk falls over the barricade that Trude lovingly refers to as the Siegfried Line. Things begin to get a little out of hand. Trude tries to shrug off her own experience of Neuroi reconnaissance, and the withering smack from a suddenly fully awake Erica, who attempted to dispatch the intruder. The bug flies off, only to invade Yoshika's personal space. Then, Shirley arrives with a tracking device that can sense the bug. After a brief chase scene, Yoshika falls into Shirley's bosom, and the bug shorts out the tracking device. Eila retrieves a set of dowsing rods form her room, and in doing so, invokes Sanya's wrath (or mild irritation). One thing leads to another, and Perrine gets shot in the rump with a scoped fire hose while Barkhorn and Hartmann scramble to intercept a large decoy Neuroi, flying without their pants to make sure the bug does not follow them. Then, Minna is finally attacked as she is getting out of the bath. She crushes the Neuroi bug with her buns of steel, earning her 200th victory in the process. References Category:Strike Witches Season 02